Shizuru's Libido
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Hey Natsuki, what do women think with?" ShizNat humour, yay my 150th fic!


**Author: Yahooo, fic number 150! Hehe, I'm surprised I've reached this many, just like to thank the readers of all my fics, you guys are the best and also the people who have taken the time to review them, your comments motivate me to write more for you. I apologise also if it's been awhile since I've updated something, been taking a break. All that aside, enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Hey Natsuki, can I ask you something?"

Jade eyes peeked over her mayonnaise sandwich at the saffron haired girl sitting across from her at the table. "What is it, Mai?" Natsuki asked, before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Have you and Shizuru, done 'it' yet?" to Mai's surprise, the blunette didn't look the least bit embarrassed or surprised at her question.

"Yeah, we have" the blunette calmly replied, lowering her sandwich onto her plate.

"Then can I ask you this, does Shizuru have a strong... libido?" by now, Mai was the one blushing but saw the blunette completely oblivious to her personal questions.

"What makes you say that?" Natsuki asked with a stern look.

Mai's eyes began to wonder around the blunette's head, particularly the pair of hands hovering at either side of the Natsuki's head. "It's just, just-"

"Just what?" pulling out a paper fan from under the table, Natsuki effortlessly smacked away the pair of hands earning a small whimper from behind.

"Ara, why is Natsuki so cruel today?" appearing from behind the blunette was a tall girl with long chestnut hair and scarlet drenched eyes.

"Because, I can feel your horniness a mile away"

"Ara, me? What makes you say that?" Shizuru asked with curious eyes.

Mai just sat there in total silence, watching as Shizuru's hands made quick work of unbuttoning Natsuki's shirt before lowering it down to reveal Natsuki's rather expensive looking lingerie.

"This" pointing down at her chest, Natsuki brought the fan back up at Shizuru's face sending the girl flying back. Buttoning her shirt back up, Natsuki calmly tidied herself as though nothing had happened. "What?"

'_Wow, Kuga-san sure has changed_' was the only thought that ran through Mai's mind.

"I'll admit Shizuru does have a libido, but it's not too much of a problem" swinging the paper fan underneath the table, Natsuki waited calmly for the sound of impact, following the small whimper.

"Meanie" came the pouting reply as Shizuru emerged from under the table, walking away with a red mark on her hand.

"Whoa Natsuki, when did you learn to be so dominant?" Mai's tongue retreated back at the glare Natsuki shot at her.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, completely oblivious to Mai's question.

"Ah, never mind" Mai replied, quickly taking a sip from her tea.

"Hey Mai, what do women think with?" Natsuki asked, before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how they say guys think with their d**ks" Natsuki noticed a small blush on Mai's cheeks when she mentioned the last word.

"Y-yeah?"

"Well, what do women think with then?" both girls pondered at Natsuki's question but had no success in concluding an answer.

"Well, when guys think with their... you know what, it's usually meaning it in a sexual way" Mai saw the blunette nodding in agreement to her suggestion, earning a small sigh of relief.

"I guess you're right. Looks like we need a horny girl to answer this" bringing her hand up to her chin, Natsuki pondered the possible candidates in her mind. "Unfortunately Midori's not present at the moment, so I'll go to the next best thing"

"Who's that?"

"Shizuru!"

"Did you call me Natsuki?" a small trap door opened up at the table as a tall, cheerful honey brunette girl appeared, surprising Mai.

'_When did she get back under the table?_' Mai thought as she calmed herself down from the sudden appearance of Shizuru.

"Hey Shizuru, I'm sure you've overheard what we were talking about. So what do you think with, in a sexual way?" Natsuki asked, raising her jade eyes high towards Shizuru, noticing a small glint in Shizuru's eyes.

"With my strap on of course!" lifting the front of her skirt up, Shizuru revealed a long plastic object strapped around lower area sending blushes from Mai and Natsuki.

"Shizuru, why does it look like a leek?" Natsuki pointed the long leek like object attached to Shizuru.

"Ooops, this is the 'get well Natsuki' toy, one sec-"

"Never mind that, why the hell are you wearing a strap on here anyway!" Natsuki yelled at the top of her lungs sending objects in a nearby radius flying.

"Ara, oh sorry" Shizuru bowed her head towards Natsuki before turning to Mai. "Would Mai like to join us?"

"Go get changed!" Natsuki ordered in a loud voice, watching as Shizuru ran off. "Geez, that girl is just trouble at times"

**-0-0-**

"You seem to be in a good mood lately Natsuki, has something happened?"

"Come to think of it, yeah something has. Lately Shizuru hasn't been as horny, which is strange" the blunette's eyes turned suspicious as she eyed side to side across the room. "Hey, Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, leaning her head out from the kitchen.

"How come you haven't been... yourself, of late?" Natsuki replied, waiting cautiously for Shizuru to reply.

"What do you mean?"

"How come you haven't been as... sexually active as usual?" Natsuki asked, watching as Shizuru walked out of the kitchen carrying a devious smile.

"Simple, I've been taking a Harada patch" despite her cheerful reply, Shizuru could see she had drawn a blank look from Mai and Natsuki.

"What's a Harada Patch?" Mai asked, scratching her head at this matter.

"Why it's so simple" lifting up her sleeve, Shizuru revealed what looked to be a small tattoo of a familiar face.

"Why does the tattoo look like Chie?"

"Like I said, it's simple. Chie is the only girl who's not horny for Natsuki" once again, Shizuru drew blank expressions from Mai and Natsuki.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Natsuki blurted out, waving her arms about in anger.

"Allow me to explain then. These patches are specifically designed to lower my, inner Shizuru, the reason for that is because the patches resemble Chie Harada, who it seems is the only girl who's not horny or hungry for Natsuki. Got it?" Shizuru explained, looking over to see satisfactory looks from the two.

"I see" Natsuki calmly sat back down. "Wait, what do you mean 'only girl who's not hungry for me'? What the heck does that mean?" once again, Natsuki reverted back to berserker mode.

"Simple. Mai, could I borrow you?" Shizuru asked, placing Mai against the wall. "Nao, Mikoto, could you come here please?" Shizuru called out loud, watching as the fridge door opened revealing a feline like girl with jet black hair. Her attention turned to the ceiling as a small trap door opened, jumping down from the small hole was a young flame haired girl.

"You called?" Nao and Mikoto replied in unison as they lined up before Shizuru.

"Yes, could you two stand beside Mai over there" Shizuru pointed over towards the saffron haired girl, watching as the pair ran over there. "You see Natsuki, nearly every girl is hungry for you. Mai's hungry to get under your shirt" walking over to the trio, Shizuru began to single out the girls. "Nao here is hungry to get into your pants" Shizuru continued along, earning small blushes from Mai and Nao. "And Mikoto's just plain hungry. Come to think of it, you're not needed Mikoto" pulling out a small fishy treat, Shizuru tossed it aside watching as Mikoto chased after it, grabbing hold of it before leaping out of the window.

"Ehhh..." Natsuki just sat there with an narrowed eyes, letting out a small groan in annoyance. "This is ridiculous" Natsuki stated, before slamming her head onto the table.

"Thank you girls, here's your reward..." pulling from out of her pocket were a pair of cobalt blue underwear, tossing it over to Mai and Nao who took them with delight. "Natsuki's underwear"

"What?" shooting her head up in fury, Natsuki clenched her teeth fiercely as fire burned in rage from her eyes. "GIVE, THEM, BACK!" Natsuki yelled in a demonic tone, sending waves of fear throughout the girls.

**-0-0-**

"CHIEEEEEEEE!" Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of a lead haired girl.

"Oh, Kuga. What's up?" Chie calmly replied as she watched the blunette approached her with fierce eyes. To her surprise, she found a familiar honey brunette girl following closely behind with a smile.

"How could you sell such ridiculous products to Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, pointing at Shizuru who just tilted her head to the side innocently.

"Well she is my number customer. What product is she talking about Fujino-san?" Chie asked as she turned her attention towards Shizuru.

"Ara, the Harada patches, Chie-chan"

"Oh, I see. So I take it you want to know why I sold that to her?" Chie asked, watching as Natsuki nodded her head in reply. "Well, she asked me if I had anything to help her cravings' for you as she said your sexual nature was getting the better of her, so I gave her some Harada patches"

"Sexual na- what? But why do they lower her libido?" Natsuki asked as her anger was peeking to its limits.

"It's simple, like me, they don't find you sexually attractive. Sorry" bowing her head, Chie took her leave.

Natsuki stood there with her jaw half dropped before she turned to Shizuru, burying her head into the girl's shoulder, crying.

"There, there Natsuki, I find you attractive, no need to cry" Shizuru continually patted the blunette's head in assurance.

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Author: (sighs) **

**Natsuki: What are you sighing for! Why on earth did you have Shizuru doing all that weird stuff to me? **

**Author: Huh? Oh, you're here Natsuki? (sips tea) **

**Shizuru: Ara, I for one found it quite an interesting read (sips tea) **

**Natsuki: How come I'm always the one victim to Shizuru's sexual nature? **

**Shizuru: Ara, does Natsuki see me as some horny girl? How could you be so mean? (Cries)**

**Natsuki: No, Shizuru, don't cry. I don't see you as that, you're a beautiful girl **

**Shizuru: Yay! (Tackles Natsuki to the ground) **

**Natsuki: Gah! Shizuru, don't take of my clothes! **

**Author: (sips tea) I've got to stop putting myself in these 'situations' (walks off)**

**Shizuru: Is he gone? (looks to find the Author gone) Good (pulls out a pack of cards)**

**Natsuki: That should give us a few hours of privacy. Got any 3's? **

**Shizuru: Kiss me **

**Natsuki: (Leans over and kisses Shizuru) Shizuru, this new version of 'Go fish' seems a little weird **

**Shizuru: Ara? **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Okay, I'm not sure whether this is a T or M rated fic, that's for you to decide. Just like to thank the readers and be sure to stay tune to my stories in the future. Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
